Gwen (Camp Camp)
Gwendolyn "Gwen" is a counselor alongside David at Camp Campbell. Gwen can be described as cynical and is always in a somewhat bad mood. She is also quite the fangirl as she obsesses over Doctor Who, and watches numerous other shows such as Maury, Doctor Phil, The Kardashians, and even watches a parody of Bob Ross called Rob Boss with David. She has been rejected by every other job she's tried applying to, which adds to her unpleasant mood. Appearance Gwen is roughly the same height as David. She has dark red hair tied into a short ponytail and a light brown complexion, along with purple eyes and eye bags. She wears a dark green Camp Campbell shirt, brown shorts, pink socks and brown boots. In "The Order of the Sparrow," David gets her to dress up for the occasion. Her Native American wear consists of her usual attire but with red markings on both sides of her cheeks and a single feathered striped headband around her head. In "Gwen Gets a Job," when Gwen flashbacks to the day when the Wood Scouts raided the camp. She is seen in the Counselors' Cabin in a bathrobe, with her hair tied up into a towel along with a green face mask on. The outfit that she wears during her interviews consists of a button-up dark blue long sleeved coat, with a white polo with its collar nicely tucked down underneath. She also wears a knee-length skirt and high heels that match with her coat, pearl white earrings and has her hair tied up in a medium-sized bun. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever", Gwen is seen in an unzipped violet jacket, black leggings under her usual shorts, and a fur-lined version of her boots. Personality Unlike David, Gwen isn't upbeat and happy. Rather, she is jaded and sullen. The strange antics of the campers irritate her as much as they irritate Max. She can be described as perhaps one of the few sane residents of Camp Campbell. She has a weakness for trashy reality TV such as "Teen Prison Mom Wars," has an interest in vampire romance (as revealed in "Journey to Spooky Island"), and is frequently on the verge of a nervous breakdown over her career choices. Gwen additionally has a stash of lesbian romance books in her car's dashboard. She also likes fanfiction. Unlike David, she is capable of swearing in front of the campers, as seen in the episode "Escape from Camp Campbell" when she said "Motherfucker" in front of the other campers when Nurf was spinning Space Kid around with the fan. Affiliation :Main article: Affiliation Trivia * Gwen has "crippling anxiety" over getting a Liberal Arts degree. In "David Gets Hard," she reveals that she dual majored in Psychology, to which Max replies that she has "two useless degrees." Gwen also mentions having an associate degree in "Quest of Sleepy Peak Peak," after revealing she has a lot of knowledge on volcanic activity, which Max calls "so tragic", and making her the not-so-proud owner of three useless degrees. She is still working on her Masters in meteorology as revealed in the A Camp Camp Christmas or Whatever". * In "David Gets Hard," She's revealed to be a fan of Doctor Who and "wants to have his British babies". * Gwen has an apparent interest in various lesbian erotica novels and several "Butt Stuff" magazines. This is first shown in the pilot, "Camp Campbell Wants YOU!." Some examples seen are "Butts & Bodices", "Booty Smack" And "Butt Stuff?". * Due to her established tastes, the copy of "Ninjas of Love" in the Counselors' Cabin which can be seen at the end of "Camporee" most likely belongs to her. *Said book was first seen in RWBY, another Rooster Teeth Animated series. * In addition to that, she was seen reading a parody of the book "50 Shades of Gray" in the episode "Space Camp Was a Hoax", called "50 Shades of #808080" with #808080 being the hex code for the color gray. * Gwen is able to sing, as shown in "The Order of the Sparrow" when she sings a slow version of the theme song. * One of the running gags in the show is that most of the characters forgetting Gwen's real name and thus, calling her something else. Examples of this are when Campbell called her Grace, and how the managers called her a variety of other names starting with the letter G. ** One of the other running gags in the show is whenever only she knows about a certain topic and thus reveals that she has yet another "useless degree." * If one looks closely at her résumé, she is a graduate of "Sleepy Peak Community College". * She also seems to watch Dr. Phil, Maury, and "Rob Boss" in her spare time, as revealed in the episode "Quartermaster Appreciation Day", when she made the tests for the Quartersiblings with the knowledge she got from watching Maury and Dr. Phil, and how she finds watching "Rob Boss" with David to be relaxing in the episode "Mind Freakers". *In contrast to David who only has one gadget (his phone), Gwen is shown to own a laptop, an iPad, and a cell phone, which were seen charging in the background in the episode "Mind Freakers". *Since she and David share the same counselor cabin, she sleeps on the left side of the room with her drawer full of her gadgets and her laundry hamper at the foot of her bed, along with the countless novels and magazines that she reads dumped under her bed (seen in "Gwen Gets a Job") and a mug that says "#2 Counselor" in the episode "Into Town". *Although Gwen looks as if she doesn't care about what goes on around her, she is shown to care on some occasions, such as when she stated how awful it was when she assumed that Neil was dead in "Reigny Day", or how she told David to blow off some steam in "Into Town". She also knew what would cheer him up from his break-up in "Bonjour Bonquisha", and she drove Max to the nearest restaurant to grab some pizza in "Parents' Day" instead of making him grieve over how his parents are neglectful (and possibly abusive) and never showed up. * In "Gwen Gets a Job," she admits that she was afraid that if David were ever to find out that she was job hunting for a better occupation, he'd be upset with her. In the end, he finds out anyway and it was later revealed that that wasn't the case. ** It is also revealed that she has apparently used the "it was all a dream" excuse whenever she wanted to get away with something without him finding out. * Gwen's cabinet is shown to be labeled "Gwen" on the upper drawer, and "STAY OUT!!!" on the bottom drawer in the episode "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL." * She has been confirmed to not believe in a God, or an afterlife, as confirmed in the episode "Nikki's Last Day on Earth," where she says "There is probably no God, no Afterlife, and if there is, we are probably all going to hell." * In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," Gwen is shown to be a postgraduate student aiming for her Masters in meteorology. ** Additionally, it is also shown that Space Kid (along with David) are the only ones who actually acknowledge Gwen's hard work and effort. * Similar to Darla and Gregg, she and David both have the same initials and both are working hand in hand as co-counselors of Camp Campbell. * In "David Gets Hard," she reveals that if she were ever to go jobless, she'd end up having to move back in with her parents. Which she greatly despises. * In "The Lake Lilac Summer Social", Gwen reveals that, in addition to being an avid reader of fanfiction, she is also a writer of fanfiction. ** Her being your stereotypical fangirl type is shown again in "Something Fishy", as she falls for the mysterious fish creature that emerged from the depths of Lake Lilac. Gallery Category:Plagiarism Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Anti Hero